This invention relates to new and useful improvements in load lifting mechanisms for doorways of vehicles such as buses, vans or the like and of course can be used as a lifting mechanism within doorways of buildings if desired.
The device is designed primarily for use by handicapped people with or without wheelchairs, although it can be used for the elevation and lowering of loads to and from a vehicle.
Conventionally, such devices are extremely bulky and take up a considerable amount of room within the vehicle and in some instances, require part of the equipment to be situated externally of the vehicle.
Prior art devices known to the applicant which may be considered are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,807-4,081,091 and 4,029,223. These disclose pneumatically operated folding and lifting means that can be used as wheelchair lifts or as steps.
However none of these devices utilizes the same or similar folding and lifting mechanism as the present device and the present device constitutes an improvement over these prior art devices inasmuch as the present device is simple in construction and operation, can be readily fitted into an existing vehicle, and in general is far less expensive than the prior art devices. Furthermore, it takes up very little room when in the non-operating position and is easily converted for use by handicapped personnel when desired.
As an example, the first two patents both show an extending and retracting platform which then has to be elevated or lowered independently as it moves from the ground level to the vehicle floor level.